MultiProfileBug
This bug fix document is obsolete as of WM 2.2.4.1. Storage of auth tokens cannot currently be enabled without editing the script or going back to version 2.2.4 or previous. Manual Bug Fix for Version 2.2.4 or Earlier Are you using multiple FF profiles on a single machine, and in the same browser session, and then your manager stops working? Do you get this error? "debug Graph.fetchUser: Error validating access token: This may be because the user logged out or may be due to a system error." If so you may have noticed a few months ago, your account may or may not have been flagged by facebook as a computerised user. Others simply get the error message above. What you have is an issue caused by wall manager storing an authorization token. That token is used to fetch all your data and generally gets past the need for WM to have its own app ID to request your posts. This token is a very low-level access token to anything you want to know that is linked to your own account. It has no posting privelages and cannot even be used to like or comment to posts. All it does is read. By saving that token, WM bookmarks access to the facebook database for you. So if you manually or programatically refresh the page WM is running on, you don't have to fetch that token all over again. Fetching the token takes at least 2 major calls to the FB system every time, so I was cutting some time off their servers, and bandwidth use off of you by saving the token. Its not much, but when I was testing new code, I was refreshing every few seconds checking stuff. At the time it was important. For users who reported this problem months ago, we finally worked out that I needed an option to NOT store that token for multi-account users. That option is something WM will not do for you, as options are stored per-profile, and to know who's profile is being used, WM needs to use the token. In effect, I had to make it global. You can add that option manually yourself by doing the following: *In a new browser window/tab, go to the address "about:config" *In the search bar near the top of the config page, enter "fb wall manager" *check to make sure you do not already have the item below listed. If you do not, then add it. **"greasemonkey.scriptvals.FB Wall Manager/FB Wall Manager.disableSaveAuthToken" **tip: copy and paste the name instead of typing it in wrong **if you are using tampermonkey or another script runner, its up to you to figure out what your variable will be prefixed as instead of "greasemonkey.scriptvals" *To add the option, right click on the panel to bring up a dropdown menu *Select New > Integer *To turn the option on, enter 1. To disable the option, enter 0. No entries in the WM option menu are related to this global option. You cannot see this option in the options menu. You must enter this by hand shown above. Previously when WM worked decent on Chrome, WM could not use saved tokens for any reason. If and when WM works on Chrome in the future, it will not save or use saved tokens so this option is not needed for Chrome users. Category:Bug Category:Docs